swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nelvaanian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Nelvaanians, also referred to as Nelvaans, are a Species of tribal humanoids from the planet Nelvaan. They are a primitive Species, using only crude technology. Male Nelvaanians are responsible for hunting game and protecting the tribe, while females are responsible for the day-to-day affairs of their tribe, which includes raising cubs. At the top of the Nelvaanian tribe is the chief, who rules with the help of his mate and a shaman. A tribal chief is not chosen by trial, nor is he elected to his position. Instead, the chief's ascension is determined by the grace of the "Great Mother" and is established through a show of mutual admiration and respect among the entire tribe. Religion and spirituality are the center of Nelvaanian society. Elders are revered, as are mothers of all ages. During the Clone Wars, male Nelvaanians are abducted by the Techno Union and subjected to extensive physiological and genetic manipulation in an attempt to create a race of mutant warriors. The experiments are partially successful, turing the males of the Species into monstrous versions of their former selves. However, the experiments are stopped by Anakin Skywalker, and the modified Nelvaanians reunite with their tribes. Nelvaanian Characteristics Personality: Nelvaanians are closely tied by the bonds of family and kinship. They are superstitious, attributing magical powers to most technology, which they mistrust. Nevertheless, they are honorable and faithful once their trust is earned. Genetically modified male Nelvaanians are somewhat less astute than their female counterparts, and this extends to their social graces, as well. Physical Description: The Nelvaanians are a humanoid Species with pronounced canine characteristics. They have blue-green fur, large teeth in a pronounced muzzle, and two pointy, independently movable ears. A thick mane of black hair on their heads extends down the napes of their necks, and this tends to whiten with age. After the experiments of the Techno Union, nearly all Nelvaanian males are transformed into hulking monstrosities due to intense genetic manipulation. This trait persists in males born after the Clone Wars, though females are not subject to the mutation. Average Height/Weight: A typical Nelvaanian male stands at 2.0 meters tall and weighs 130 kilograms, while a typical Nelvaanian female stands at 1.5 meters tall and weighs 50 kilograms. Age Groups: Nelvaanians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Nelvaanians hail from the frigid ice world of Nelvaan, a frozen ice ball located in The Outer Rim. Languages: Nelvaanians speak their tribal tongue of Nelvaanese, a series of growls and grunts with a surprisingly elegant written form. Example Names: Harvos, Orvos, Tuzes-Adaz. Adventurers: Nelvaanians are rarely encountered away from Nelvaan, but those who are become Soldiers and Scouts. Nelvaanian Species Traits Nelvaanians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Nelvaanians receive a +2 bonus to their Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Intelligence. Nelvaanians are thoughtful and patient, but are primitive and rooted in tradition. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Nelvaanians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Nelvaanians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Nelvaanians ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Primitive: Nelvaanians do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Scent: Nelvaanians have a keen sense of smell. At close range (Within 10 squares), Nelvaanians ignore Concealment and Cover for purposes of Perception checks, and take no penalty from poor visibility while Tracking. * Shadow Swiftness: If a Nelvaanian begins it's turn with Concealment from a target or with the target unaware of it, the Nelvaanian does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity when moving through the target's threatened space until the end of the Nelvaanian's turn. * Automatic Languages: All Nelvaanians can speak, read, and write Nelvaanese. Category:Species Category:Nelvaanians